


Titan Delight

by StaticEagleZ



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Torture, BDSM, Begging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fisting, Lots of tears, Multi, No Escape, No Mercy, Oral Sex, Revenge, Strap-On, Terra is a Titan, bad guy (girl) wins, brutal sex, no fairy tale ending, peeing, pretty much everything you imagined doing to that one girl you REALLY hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticEagleZ/pseuds/StaticEagleZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinx is sick and tired of those goody-goody bitches dominating her in battle, so she devises a plan to take revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titan Delight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Titan's and I intend to offend no one by writing this story.
> 
> Major Character Absence- Sorry guys, this is my first writing, and I didn't know what to do with all of the male characters, so they aren't in this story. Lets just say that the "Hive" (minus Jinx) is plotting something huge with Brother Blood, so the male Titans have been called into the Space Station to organize a way to take Hive down and stop Brother Blood for good.
> 
> *UPDATE 8/29/16*- I'm soooo sorry guys, I realize that I haven't worked on this story for like two years. My life has been a roller coaster guys. I've been pinballing around the world with my family, not to mention the struggles of highschool. I promise I will get back on this and I do plan on finishing it within next month. So stay tuned, and again I apologize!

Jinx stood back and admired her work. With those dumb ass boys gone from both the Hive and Teen Titans, she was left alone to let her evil plan, alas, commence. "Those saint bitches better get ready, because it is going down tonight!" Jinx exclaimed as she walked around the dungeon, making sure everything was in place. The room consisted of three evenly placed medium-sized tables with metal bondage cuffs on each four corners and a box of numerous toys such as: giant strap-ons; vibrators; whips; gags; massive dildos; and permanent black markers, sitting on a table directly in the center of the room. Jinx evilly chuckled just thinking about how she was going to annihilate those three titan bitches. "Yes, yes" Jinx stated while leaving the dungeon and locking the large metal door behind her, "tonight I feast!"

***  
"Are you sure you don't want to go 'the' shopping with us, dear friend Raven?" Starfire asked. "Nah, Star...I wish I could but I have to study the book of Azarath for new spells. Sorry guys." Raven respectfully declined. "Oh well, it was worth a shot...now let's go before the mall closes!!!" Terra said as she pulled Starfire out of the Titans Tower entrance. "Finally, some peace and quite" Raven said as she sat on the couch with her spell book. After approximately an hour of skimming through a bunch of shit that she already knew, Raven grew bored and pretty much decided that it was worthless. So she levitated the book from her hand and flung it across the room, hitting the far wall. When the book came in contact with the wall, she heard a small yelp and assumed it was Starfire's stupid pet moth larvae thing, Silkie. "Hmph! Serves that little shit right!", Raven said. "That ought to teach you to stop eating my books!" Raven smirked and made a cup of tea. Little did she know, a certain someone -with oddly shaped hair- was the actual source of the scream.

***

"Where should we commence in, the shopping first?" asked Starfire. "Beats me." Terra Replied. So the duo began to randomly browse the mall. There were so many options, but nothing that quite struck the two. Just when Terra was about to call it quits on the mall out of sheer boredom, Starfire exclaimed “Oh joy!” and zipped off towards a storefront. Terra grumbled. “What in tarnation could possibly so damn-” she turned a corner and witnessed Starfire with an expression of pure desire on her face. She was gawking through a window at a mannequin wearing a midriff that was shrouded in rainbow glitter and sported an image of a kitten in the middle. “Ugh,” Terra groaned “It should be illegal to even advertise an abomination like that to the public, not to mention sell it.” Terra glanced up to see which store was in direct violation of the fashion laws. “Forever 21, why am I not surprised?” Meanwhile Starfire was going absolutely mad and grabbing everything she could find that contained an explosion of colors and cats while still allowing her to expose her umbilicus to the public. “I hope your hero salary can pay for all of that because I don’t want my conscious to bear the burden of knowing I supported you in making terrible choices in fashion that will eventually get you raped.” Terra muttered. “Oh, dear friend Terra, do not dwell in the worries. I have plenty of the Earthling currency that is required for me to purchase such glorious shnoblerkiwonqxz!” Starfire beamed. “Oh, but do enter the side that is referred to as in! There is much choices for all female genders!” Terra had nearly given herself an aneurism trying to decipher Starfire’s speech. (Having not been a titan for very long, she had not become acquainted with Tamaranian English) When she decided that Starfire must have been inviting her to join her in shopping, Terra (surprisingly enough) declined. “I appreciate the offer Star, but I think I’m going to head over to the food court instead.” After a few more minutes of browsing, Starfire was getting lonely and she decided that she had grabbed enough ‘shnoblerkiwonqxz’ with cats and colors on them. So she rushed to the cashier with hopes of rejoining Terra in the food court soon. While counting her ‘earthling currency’ so she could make her purchase, she looked up at the cashier. “Oh, what nice hair you have! Pink is such the great color and the ‘U’ shape makes it appear as if you have the horns!” Starfire complimented the cashier. “I knew someone else with that exact hairstyle, but I cannot recall her name at this particular time.” Starfire said. The cashier just looked over her huge spectacles and flashed a grin similar to that of the Grinch. “Yes, I’m sure you did.” Said the cashier. She glanced down at the real cashier that was tied up and crying underneath the counter and kicked in the stomach for no particular reason. “I’m sure you did.”


End file.
